


Heroism in the Face of Arachnids

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, no actual spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bravery is being scared, but acting anyway— unless a hero comes along to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroism in the Face of Arachnids

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "spider killer" & “One more time before I go, I’ll let you know/That all this time I’ve been afraid, wouldn’t let it show” (“Battle Cry” by Imagine Dragons)

“The plan is simple,” said John, gesturing at the schematics on his tablet. “Especially as this has to be a two-man operation. I’ll take point, but I’ll be relying on you for backup. This needs to be a swift strike— we cannot afford to let the target escape. We go in, we get the job done, and we get out. Any questions?”

Torren frowned. “Is this about the spider in the bathroom, Uncle John?”

John shivered, involuntarily. “It’s not a spider, T.J. It’s a vicious, evil—”

“Are you gonna kill it?” the five-year-old asked, eyes wide. “Mama scoops ‘em up and takes ‘em outside!”

“Your mother is braver than I am,” said John. “Are you going to help me or not?”

Torren sighed, dramatically. “It’s only a little one, Uncle John. Can’t you do it by yourself?”

“Hey, what’s going on here?” said a voice, suddenly. Rodney stood in the bedroom doorway, still in his uniform, frowning at them. “Sheppard?”

“Uncle Rodney!” said Torren. “We’re going on a mission!”

“A mission?” Rodney repeated.

John ducked his head. “There’s, um, there’s a spider, in the bathroom, and you were gone, so I….”

“— was going to gear up and take it out?” Rodney asked, smiling. “My hero.”

“Wanna be mine?” John asked, half-meaning it.

Rodney leaned in to kiss him. “Always.”

And after the evil, vicious spider had been disposed of, John made sure his heroism was suitably rewarded.

THE END


End file.
